


xxxHolic Revisted

by thefullmetaledwardelric



Series: A New Senshi [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullmetaledwardelric/pseuds/thefullmetaledwardelric





	1. Something Is Horribly Wrong Here

As they travelled through the portal Natalie felt a sharp tug in her chest like something was pulling at her very soul. When they came out, she collapsed on the floor clutching her chest. She felt like she was having a heart attack. Edward seeing her that way knelt down beside her. “Natalie, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, but it feels like someone just tried to rip my heart out,” she said sounding a little bit winded. “I’ve never felt like that coming through a portal.”

“I told you this boy would only cause you trouble,” said a voice that Natalie recognized almost immediately.

“Yuko?” she said as she tried to get to her feet. Edward hooked his arms under hers to help. “What are you doing here?”

Yuko just shook her head. “You’re not where you think you are my dear. You’ve landed in my shop again.”

“How? Did you high jack me again?”

“This isn’t my doing. Come, let’s make ourselves more comfortable and I’ll explain.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Yuko said as she motioned for Watanuki. “Help our guests to my lounge Watanuki and then bring refreshments, they’re going to be here for awhile.”

Watanuki didn’t argue as he took one side of Natalie while Edward held the other. Together they helped her walk into the lounge and sat her in one of the prepared chairs. Once she was safely seated, Watanuki indicated that Edward should have a seat in the chair beside her. Edward did as Watanuki indicated and then Watanuki disappeared into the next room. Yuko had yet to join them.

“Where are we?” Edward asked, keeping his voice quiet. “Who are these people?”

“This is a shop that exists in a world between worlds,” Natalie answered, finally starting to feel better. “The lady you saw is Yuko, she runs this place and the gentleman that helped you get me in here is Watanuki her assistant.”

“How did we end up here? Given that you said this is a world between worlds, I’m guessing this isn’t your world.”

“You’re right, it’s not and I have no idea how we ended up here or why. To be honest, I never wanted to come back here at all.”

“Back here? You’ve been here before?”

Natalie sighed exasperated. “Weren’t you listening when we arrived?” she asked sounding a bit annoyed.

“Sorry, but I was a little distracted worrying about you,” he snapped back at her.

Natalie took a deep breath. She couldn’t blame him for getting a bit annoyed at her and she knew the reason he snapped was her fault. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful,” she said looking at him, her eyes soft and apologetic.

Edward shook his head. “It’s alright, I get it. I didn’t mean to snap either.”

Natalie smiled warily. “But to answer your question, yes, I have been here before. It was right before I came to your world. Evidently someone paid a price for me to come here to get this,” she said holding out her necklace. “She also told me about my taboo, the one about taking people from their own worlds.”

“So she’s the one that left out exactly what would happen?”

Natalie nodded. “Yeah, she just told me what I told you.”

That was the moment that Yuko came into the room. “And now you’ve seen what would happen if you broke that taboo though I’m sure you don’t understand it yet,” she said as she sat down on her couch.

“Excuse me?” Natalie asked.

“You took this young man here from his world and now you’ll find out the price you’ve paid for that. Remember, for all things there is a fair and equal price that must be paid.”

“Hey wait a second!” Edward exclaimed as he stood up from his chair. “She didn’t take me anywhere, I went on my own. I’m the one that jumped the portal even after she told me not to!”

Yuko sighed sounding a bit annoyed. “Sit down and calm yourself young man, I said I was going to explain.”

Natalie reached out and tugged on Edward’s jacket. When he looked back at her he could see in her eyes that the best thing for him to do was sit back down and not push it any further.

“Now, were should I begin?” Yuko said lighting her pipe and then taking a drag from it. “Well do you remember when I said you’d lose something precious to you if you every broke the taboo and removed someone from their world?”

Natalie nodded. “Yeah, but you never said what exactly I’d lose.”

“Well you were trying to go home when you were yanked from the space between worlds and dropped here correct?”

“Yes, get to the point Yuko…”

Yuko chuckled. “I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out. Your price is simply this; you broke the taboo so the price you have to pay is your home.”

Natalie’s jaw dropped leaving her speechless temporarily. She felt like she’d been kicked in the stomach, her breath catching in her throat. “Wait… are… are you saying…” Natalie started.

“Wait a minute, are you saying because I went with her she’s not allowed to go home anymore?” Edward finished.

Yuko sat back with her pipe in her fingers. “That’s exactly right.”

“But how is that a fair and equal price? I’m the one that gave up on my home and went with her, punish me!”

Natalie reached over and put her hand on his arm. “No, I should never have allowed the chance for you to do what you did. I was careless so no matter what, it’s my price to pay.”

Edward looked over at her, there were tears streaming down her cheeks but the look in her eyes wasn’t what he’d expected. He couldn’t explain it. He expected her to be sad but that’s not what he saw. It looked like regret, like she’d just plain given up. “Natalie?”

She didn’t look at him as she got up. “Yuko, I need some air. Is it safe for me to walk around here?”

“It is. Outside of the fence is just Japan so no one should give you trouble.”

“Thank you, I’ll be back in awhile then…” she said leaving not waiting for Edward or anyone else.

Edward stood up and made to go after her. Yuko stood and grabbed his shoulder before he could get anywhere. “I wouldn’t…”

Edward pulled away from her. “How could you just expect me to NOT go after her?! She can’t be alone right now!”

“She has a lot to think about Mr. Elric and right now you’re not exactly the best person to be talking to her all things considered.”

Edward grabbed Yuko’s collar, the look of determination in his eyes. “That’s exactly why I’m the only one who CAN talk to her right now.” He pushed Yuko back down on the couch and ran out after Natalie. He couldn’t let her give up all together, just like she wouldn’t let him give up. She’d given up so much for him; it wasn’t fair for her to shoulder this entire burden alone.


	2. It’s All About Equivalent Exchange Isn’t It?

Natalie walked the streets lost in her own thoughts until she reached a park. Sitting on a bench she pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs. Resting her forehead against her knees she just began to cry. This was all her fault, how could she have been so selfish? Why hadn’t she gone home sooner? Now she’d never get to go back. All Natalie could think about was her mom and how she’d be all alone now and Amy and Katie, her best friends; they’d never laugh together or read manga together again. She never even got to say good-bye to any of them or let them know she was alright. It was too late to be able to do that now.

Edward had run after her and hadn’t been searching long when he spotted her sitting on the park bench. “Natalie, there you are,” he said walking up to her.

“Go away,” she said barely loud enough to be heard. “I don’t want to talk right now.”

Edward sat down on the bench next to her. “No, I’m not going to just go away. You shouldn’t be alone right now…”

Natalie lifted her head and looked at him. She still had that look in her eyes, the lost, given up look and her face was stained with tears. It tugged hard at Edward’s heart seeing her like this.

“This isn’t your fault Natalie, it’s mine. I should have listened to you when you said you could lose something precious, I should have said or done something to get you to stay instead of insisting on coming with you. There’s probably a million other things I could have done instead, but that doesn’t change the way things are. I can’t sit here and let you hold it all inside and blame yourself. Please…”

Natalie still just looked at him, and then she got mad. “Shut up,” she said through gritted teeth, her hands clenching into fists. “Just shut up! Maybe you’re right, so what? What can you do to make it right? Nothing! Now just leave me alone!” She yelled, getting up and starting to walk away from him. He got up and grabbed her arm stopping her.

“Damn it Natalie, I don’t blame you for getting mad at me but don’t walk away, don’t run away.”

She turned to face him, her eyes piercing as they fell on him. “Why shouldn’t I Edward? What do I have left? I’m alone, I can’t go home. I’ll never see my family or my friends again.”

Edward looked hurt by what she said and got angry himself. “What about everyone you’ve met? What about the new friends you’ve made? What about them huh? Don’t they mean anything to you?” He lifted her arm so she was forced to look at the bracelet that Jupiter had given her. “Look at that, what about Jupiter and the other scouts, don’t they mean anything to you? What about Negi and the girls in 3-A, you’d forget all about them too?” His face softened a bit and saddened, “And what about Alphonse, and what about me… you still have me. You still have all of us… I know it’s no replacement for the family and friends you’ve lost but can’t we be enough now?”

Natalie stayed fixed on the bracelet and then lifted her other hand up so she could see the ring he’d given her during the Mahora Festival. She started to cry again and felt weak. Seeing that she looked like she was going to collapse, Edward held her. Seeing her like this made tears well in his eyes too. “Please Natalie, don’t give up, I beg you, don’t give up. You helped me so much now please let me help you. If you love me at all anymore, please…”

Hearing him say that made her cry even more. She didn’t know what to do, what to say. Did he really think she didn’t love him? That’s when it dawned on her exactly what she’d said to him. It hadn’t been much but it was more than enough to be painful. Of course he’d think that she didn’t love him. Here he was blaming himself for everything trying to make this easier for her to bear and she had just pretty much said none of that mattered, that he didn’t matter. She wrapped her arms around him now burying her face so he couldn’t see it. What was she supposed to do though? “I still love you,” she said softly.

He released his hold on her a bit and put his finger under her chin making her look up at him. “What was that?”

She was breathing quick trying to keep the tears at bay, her face puffy and red and the muscles twitching as if she were ready to start balling again but she kept it back. “I said I still love you… I’m sorry Ed, I’m so sorry. I just don’t know what to do now… I always thought no matter what happened I’d always be able to go home.”

He gently brushed her bangs out of her face and smiled softly at her. “Come on, let’s go back and sit down, then we can talk OK?”

Natalie nodded and let him guide her back to the bench. She sat down, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees just looking out at the people walking on the street. Edward sat next to her, putting his arm gently across her shoulders drawing her closer to him.

“I should be the one saying sorry to you Natalie,” he said before he kissed her on the top of her head lightly. “You’ve given up everything for me and the only thing I seem to have given you in return is trouble and pain.”

Natalie shook her head. “That’s not true, Ed.”

“No it is, but…” He reached into his pocket and took out the bag that had the ring in it. He took her hand and put the bag in it. “I want to make that up to you.”

“What’s this?”

“Open it…”

She undid the string on the bag and emptied it into her hand. The ring fell into her palm and she picked it up and looked at it. “Where did you get this?” she recognized the ring from the Fullmetal Alchemist game she’d played. This thing was one of a kind and precious.

“The other Edward gave it to me before we left. He said I should give it to you when I thought the time was right. I was going to wait but…”

“Ed?” She turned her gaze to look at him.

He took the ring and put it on her left ring finger. “Equivalent Exchange…”

She looked at him oddly. “What?”

“Equivalent Exchange, I’ll give you my life if you give me yours…” he said blushing more shades of red than Natalie had ever seen from him before.

Natalie chuckled and her face got soft and she started to cry gently. “Alchemy? Really?”

“It’s what I know, what can I say?” he said with a shrug. “Just tell me you’re OK with that. I’d like you to come back to Resembool with me; we can make a new home there, together,” he said as he got up from the bench and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his and looking up into her eyes. “I love you Natalie and I don’t want to make you cry anymore, not from sadness or pain. I know I can’t replace what you lost but…”

She took one of her hands from his and put a finger to his lips and smiled, the tears starting to stream down her cheeks again. “You talk too much, you know that?” Natalie paused for a long moment then closed her eyes and nodded. “I accept your exchange Mr. Elric.”

He smiled at her, reaching up and pulling her off the bench. She fell with a squeal into his arms as they both fell over onto the ground. He held her tight and kissed her deeply. “You really know how to make a guy nervous you know that?”

“Yeah but it’s why you love me,” she said with a laugh.

“One of many reasons,” he said smiling as he got up. Once he was on his feet he helped her up as well. “Come on, we should get back. I know Yuko doesn’t care but I get the feeling that Watanuki guy does. We should at least let them know everything is alright now.”


	3. Adding Insult To Injury, Are You Kidding Me?

When Natalie and Edward came back into the yard of Yuko’s shop they were all smiles again. Yuko was sitting on the front porch with Mokona, Watanuki, and another man that hadn’t been there when they’d left. They seemed to be drinking sake and chatting. Seeing the unknown man made Natalie stop dead in her tracks and her face went pale.

“What’s the matter?” Edward asked but Natalie didn’t hear a word of it. She’d already bolted straight towards the man, her fist cocked back.

“You bastard! What are you doing here?!” she yelled as her fist connected with the man’s face knocking him back.

Edward ran to catch up with her, grabbing her so she wouldn’t go crazy on the guy. He’d seen her get mad before but it had been nothing like this.

The man sat up, rubbing his now partially swollen cheek. “Is that any way to say hello to your father,” he said.

Natalie stood there seething trying to break free from Edward’s hold but failing. “Shut up you good for nothing dead beat! How dare you show up out of nowhere and expect me to be all nice and glad to see you!”

Edward knew exactly how she felt and there was a part of him that wanted to let her go. He thought better of it though knowing that rage inside of her was still too dangerous. If he let her go right now she’d probably kill him, literally.

“Well I certainly understand your anger but calm down a little and let me explain will ya?” her father said now standing up.

“You walked out on us thirteen years ago, what’s to explain? You left without so much as a good-bye and just left mom and me alone! Do you know how sad she was without you? Do you have any clue how hard she worked to raise me alone? You don’t! You just ran away you filthy coward!”

Her father chuckled a bit. “So Michelle did tell you what I asked her to.”

“What?” Natalie said, relaxing a bit because she hadn’t expected to hear that from him. Feeling her relax, Edward finally felt OK with letting her go.

“Sit down,” Yuko said, “there are still things that need to be explained.”

Natalie eyed Yuko, not liking this situation in the least, but she did as she had been asked. Her father and Edward sat down as well. “Alright then,” Natalie said, her arms crossed and her voice still sounding harsh, sharp, and angry. “Start explaining.”

Her father took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. “Where do I begin?”

Natalie glared at him. “Try the beginning old man,” she said sharply.

Her father didn’t look amused but continued. “I guess it started the day you were born. When you took your first breath, your mother and I both saw a small flash of light and a symbol on your forehead. It must have happened too fast since no one else in the room seemed to notice. Needless to say, it freaked your mother and me out to say the least but it didn’t appear again. For the next few years everything seemed to be normal but when you were about four years old that changed. You had been playing outside with some of the neighbor’s kids and one had said something that made you mad, that’s when it appeared again. I had seen the flash again. I didn’t know what to do and neither did Michelle. We took you to doctor after doctor but they couldn’t find anything to explain it, they even thought we were crazy at one point. I had reached my whits end. Finally I gave up and took you to see one of those supernatural psychic exorcist types hoping they could help. It was a young lady and her three male companions…”

Natalie’s eyes went wide. “Was the girl’s name Sakura?”

Her father thought about it for a moment. “Yes, I think it was actually, why?”

Natalie turned to look at Yuko. “Sakura, Syaoran, Fay, and Kurogane… they were in my world?”

Yuko nodded. “Yes. The white Mokona took them there in search of a feather. Mokona actually mistook your power for the power of a feather.”

Natalie lowered her head thinking about this then looked back at her father. “What did Sakura tell you?”

“Well when we arrived she had me put you in her lap and she hugged you. What she saw exactly I don’t know, but she did tell me that one day you would awaken to a great power, a power so great that it would allow you to travel worlds. She also told me one day you’d go away and never come back. I begged her to explain more but she only shook her head at me and said she couldn’t. When I asked if there was anything I could do they were kind enough to put me in contact with Yuko.”

“The Mokonas…” Natalie said.

Her father nodded. “Yuko explained your power to me, how it worked, the taboos, everything. I had to do something. Yuko promised me that she would give you the things you needed to survive with your power but in exchange…” his voice trailed off.

“In exchange James had to give up all ties to you and your mother,” Yuko said, picking up her pipe and taking a pull from it.

“Wait, he was the one who paid the price for my necklace and the advice you gave me? He’s the one you couldn’t tell me about?”

Yuko nodded. “Yes.”

Natalie looked at her father, the anger coming back. “Why would you do that?!” she exclaimed standing up again. “You would give us up just so… just so…”

Her father stood up as well and put his hands on her shoulders smiling softly at her. “Natalie, you have to understand. A father would give up everything if he thought it would make his daughter’s life one ounce better.”

She started to cry, hitting her fist against her father’s chest but nowhere near as hard as she’d slugged him earlier. “Why? Why? Why would you leave mom and I alone? Why didn’t anyone tell me about any of this before now?”

James held his daughter close as she cried. “That was part of the deal, you weren’t allowed to know. I was given enough time to explain things to Michelle. I asked her to lie to you, to tell you that I had run out on you guys. I needed you to hate me so much you wouldn’t come looking for me, not that you would have ever found me if you had tried. Once our deal was complete, Yuko arranged for me to come here and I’ve been living in this Japan ever since.” He then looked over at Edward. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that the reason you wouldn’t return home would have something to do with a boy.”

Edward stood up and looked James directly in the eye. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

James chuckled. “Nothing more than this, love has no logic, no rhyme, and no reason. No matter how smart or careful you are, no matter how much you plan and prepare and try to resist it, love will always have its way. I could have given up a hundred lifetimes, paid any price to make sure she would return home someday, to try and change destiny but it would never have been enough to stop this from happening, I know that now. She was always destined to live her life this way.”

Natalie pushed away from her father, something dawning on her. “Wait a minute, if I was never supposed to be able to see you again, why am I allowed to now?”

“Because it was necessary and the price had already been paid,” Yuko answered. “Your mother actually paid the price a long time ago just before your father left. She gave her ability to have any more children in order to grant you one visit with your father when you needed it most.”

“That’s why… she knew that I would need to have this explained to me someday. And she… she never bothered to date again not only because she couldn’t let go of him, she knew she couldn’t… wait a minute…” Natalie put her hands on her stomach. “Looks like mom and I have something in common.”

Yuko chuckled. Natalie and Edward both looked at her. “What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Well about that, you remember what the gate keeper said about you not having to pay a price?”

“Yeah but then… and you were there for that?”

“Yes I was, out of sight mind you, but he only said that he was going to accept the exchange to appease you. You were rather insistent that you had to pay a price to get this young man’s alchemy back.”

“So then he didn’t take anything from me?”

Yuko shook her head. “No, and besides him and I both knew you were going to pay a far greater price for what you planned to do, it would have been too much to take that from you too.”

This was all too much; it was making Natalie’s head spin. Why did all of this have to happen at once? She felt weak and started to waver, it was clear she was going to fall. Edward rushed to her and caught her just as she fainted.

“Watanuki, show him where the back bedroom is. She can rest there.”

Watanuki nodded. “Oh course, Mr. Elric, please follow me.”


	4. What Will You Do Now?

While Natalie rested, Edward sat out in the backyard of Yuko’s shop. James came out and sat beside him.

“So you’re the young man my daughter decided to risk everything for huh?”

Edward looked over at the blonde haired, blue eyed man sitting next to him. He actually reminded him a lot of his own father now that he really had a chance to look at him without all of the drama.

“She’s not the only one who was willing to risk everything but yeah, I guess you could put it that way. By the way, how’s the jaw?”

James chuckled, rubbing at it. “Swollen but I deserved it. She packs more of a punch than I figured she would.”

“Natalie’s a strong girl… No, she’s a strong woman,” he said with a chuckle.

“I should have figured, her mother is a strong woman too but I see Natalie ended up with my temper.” James extended his hand to Edward. “I didn’t get the chance to properly introduce myself earlier, James Simon.”

Edward took his hand and firmly shook it. “Edward Elric.”

James chuckled. “A good, strong name to go along with a solid hand shake, that’s good.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I wouldn’t want to think that I’d be trusting my daughter to a man with no integrity and that couldn’t protect her.”

Edward grinned a bit. “I think I’ve already proven to her that I can do that.”

“I should hope so. I would hope she wouldn’t have fallen in love with you if you couldn’t.”

“Not that she really needs me to sometimes,” Edward said with a laugh. “I think she has more strength inside of her than most guys do. If nothing else she knows I’ll always have her back.”

James smiled softly. It was good to hear someone say that Natalie was that way. He had hoped she would grow into a beautiful and strong young lady. “Do you stand up to her too?”

“What do you mean?”

“When she tries to do something she shouldn’t be doing, do you try to stop her?”

Edward chuckled. “When it makes sense to I do. She’s not always easy to deal with when she’s got an idea in her head and you try to tell her no, especially when she’s really passionate about it. Though I guess I’m not one to talk, I can be that way too. She’s pretty good at reeling me back in when I get that way. Only her and my younger brother have ever really been good at that.”

“Ah, so you two balance each other out, that’s important.” James thought for a moment then looked at Edward. “Would it be alright if I ask how you two met? I know she came to your world and that she helped you out after you found out about her secret but what happened from there?”

Edward took a deep breath. “I’m not sure what there is to really tell. She did come to my world and even though I didn’t see it at first, there was a part of me that fell for her the moment I saw her. When she tried to leave I tried to stop her, I even asked her to take me with her. She refused; she even told me that she’d lose something important to her if she let me come with her but she didn’t know then what that important thing would be.” Edward lowered his head. “After a bit of encouragement from my brother, I went after her and I just… I was selfish… I pretty much forced her to take me with her.”

“What made you do it?”

Edward chuckled. “Then, the reason I had was that she had already given up so much, or at least we both believed she had, just because she loved me. She came to my world already knowing that. Like I said, it was selfish but I couldn’t let her leave, not without knowing for sure how I really felt about her. I had pretty much given up on a lot of things when she came and I guess you could say she gave me my light back. Natalie gave me a reason to get up again and keep moving forward. My brother saw it before I did so when he pointed it out to me I just went after her without thinking about it anymore. I should have known better but that’s always been a flaw of mine, not always thinking things through completely before trying to do them.”

“I wouldn’t beat yourself up too much for it Edward, it’s a flaw most people have. Besides, I don’t think Natalie regrets it or blames you.”

Edward chuckled. “I think you’re right Mr. Simon, though earlier today when she found out about not being able to go home that might not have been the case. It is my fault as I said…”

James shook his head. “No, I think no matter what she may have said to you, I don’t think she ever believed it was your fault. It really wasn’t anyone’s fault. If there’s one thing I’ve learned over the years it’s this, we all walk a path set out for us and everything happens according to that design. Yes we get to make the decisions on how we walk that path but in the end we always end up right where we’re supposed to. Given that, I do have one more question for you.”

Edward looked at him curiously. “What’s that?”

“What are your plans from here?”

Edward smiled a bit and looked down at the ground. “I’ve asked her to come back to my world, to Resembool with me…”

James chuckled. “Is that so?”

Edward nodded. “I know it’s not where she came from but I asked her to make a home there with me. She’s everything to me Mr. Simon, I just… I just want to make her happy. Seeing her crying today, seeing her in that much pain… that look has been on her face too many times already. I don’t want her to ever feel that way again. If she cries, I want it to be from happiness, not from sorrow.”

“A very good answer Edward. Now, just promise me one thing.”

“What’s that Mr. Simon?” he asked looking at him.

“Promise me you’ll always take care of her. She’s a strong girl but she’s also very fragile. She needs, no she deserves someone who will always stand with her and help her up if she falls.”

Edward grinned. “I would do that for her if you asked me to or not, but you have my word. I promise I’ll always take care of her, no matter what happens.”

“Very good,” James replied his face now turning a bit sad. “I wish I could be there to see…”

“See what?” Natalie said as she walked out to join them.

“Ah! Natalie! Feeling better?” Edward said. Both he and James stood up quickly, looking quite a bit embarrassed.

She looked at them suspiciously. “What were you two talking about?”

“Nothing really, just a father to future son-in-law talk, nothing else.”

Natalie blushed a deep red. “You told him Ed?”

“He’s your dad, of course I told him…”

James laughed. “It’s alright, I’m happy. Edward is a fine young man and our conversation just served to prove it. Even though I won’t be there, I’m proud to be able to say my daughter will be marrying a man like him.” He put his arm around Edward. “I’m proud to be able to have a son like him.”

Natalie looked at them, her lip quivering, her eyes slowly filling up. “You mean that?” she asked. “You’re not mad about all of this?”

James nodded as he let go of Edward and went over to her, hugging her close. “I do mean it and I’m not mad at all. You’ve grown up so much Natalie and I’m proud of you. I’m sorry for the things I’ve had to do and that I’ve never been able to be much of a father to you but you’re still my little girl and I hope you know that I do love you.” He gently kissed her forehead. “I just want what any father of a daughter wants, her happiness.”

Natalie stood there in her father’s arms not hugging him back. She was still mad at him but then she caught sight of Edward. His expression was soft and encouraging almost like he knew that she was debating returning her father’s affection. Natalie sighed heavily and gave in, hugging her father in return. “I understand why you did what you did,” she said softly. “I’m not sure I can forgive you, not yet, but… thank you… Daddy…”

Tears streamed down James’ eyes when she finally called him that. “That’s more than I deserve, thank you my little honeybee.”

“Honeybee?” Edward said trying not to laugh.

Natalie shot him a look. “Shut it, _little man_ ,” she said through gritted teeth.

Edward blushed; he’d forgotten that she had been there in that in between world when his mother had called him that. “Consider it shut,” he said.


End file.
